This invention relates to color signal processing in a TV receiver and more particularly to combined circuitry for digitally performing auto-flesh, tint control, gain control and matrixing I and Q color mixture signals to (R-Y), (B-Y) and (G-Y) color mixture signals.
Currently TV receivers are being developed which will perform signal processing with digital or binary circuitry. Generally, digital counterparts of analog circuits which perform like functions require orders of magnitude more devices. However, the devices required to realize the digital circuits can be integrated on silicon dies (i.e. IC's) to a greater extent than their analog counterparts so that ultimately the number of discrete circuit elements comprising the signal processing circuitry in a TV receiver will be dramatically reduced.
In order to apprecite such a parts reduction using digital circuits it is necessary to perform the requisite processing functions with efficient use of circuitry. To this end circuit elements should desirably incorporate some commonality of functions if the number of digital integrated circuits is to remain low (e.g. less than 6).